O Mundo dos Feiticeiros
by Jokerzinha
Summary: E tudo cairá na escuridão. Aqueles que pensavam ser confiáveis provaram o contrário, apenas a criança de cabelos escuros, nascida em meio ao desespero e dor, conseguirá controlar os 4 elementos obtendo é tamanha força, terá a possibilidade de trazer novamente a paz para o mundo dos feiticeiros


Lado de fora da mansão Velasques.

O Mundo dos bruxos passava agora pela pior estação considerada por eles, o inverno. O céu agora estava escuro, sem a luz da lua e das estrelas que tanto alegrava os feiticeiros. Podia-se apenas ver nesse período os flocos brancos caindo do céu, cobrindo todo o chão, fazendo com que ele parecesse estar coberto por um tapete de algodão por um todo.

Um grupo de 6 pessoas, cobertos por uma capa preta que emanava um sentimento de medo, estavam parados em frente a uma mansão, um do lado do outro. Ninguém pronunciava palavra alguma ou fazia um movimento sequer, estavam concentrados em algo, talvez um sinal que os fizesse agir. Seus olhos eram completamente pretos, como se a escuridão tivesse tomado conta deles.

Um desenho então apareceu no céu, uma estrela de cinco pontas. Suas linhas eram formadas por cobras que se mexiam constantemente, fazendo com que a estrela ficasse em movimento.

Lado de dentro da Mansão Velasques

Elizabeth encontrava-se deitada em sua cama. Seu corpo todo suava, seu rosto demonstrava o tamanho da dor que ela estava sentindo, sua respiração era ofegante e seus cabelos encharcados pelo suor que saia de seu corpo. Ela segurava forte a mão de um homem alto, com cabelo e barba escuros, magro e charmoso. Esse era chamado de Bryan Velasques, esposo de Elizabeth.

-Vamos Liza, só mais um pouco – Bryan incentivava sua esposa a fazer mais força para que pudesse dar a luz ao seu filho. Liza então se esforça mais uma vez e no segundo seguinte conseguiam ouvir um choro bem alto. Bryan abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pegou o bebê no colo – é uma menina, é uma menina! – enrolou-a em uma manta e quando ia colocá-la no colo de sua mulher, viu que a mesma tina adormecido.

Antes que a parteira pudesse limpar a menina, barulhos das portas sendo quebradas violentamente foram ouvidos, Bryan voltou sua atenção para a porta do quarto, temendo a entrada daqueles que vieram atrás dele é de sua família.

-Droga, nunca achei que eles viriam atrás da gente tão cedo – seu corpo tremia ligeiramente, seu pensamento estava todo voltado aos seus dois filhos; Bruno e Luna. Seus olhos desesperados encontraram os da Maria, parteira, e ela logo entendeu o que ele quis dizer – irei atrasa-los o máximo que posso, por favor salve-os – sem pronunciar palavra alguma, movimentou sua mão e um portal feito de água começou a se abrir. Ele olhou para o filho e deu um sorriso – obedeça a tia Maria e cuide bem da sua irmã.

Bruno era um menino de 12 anos, seus traços lembravam muito seu pai. Seus olhos azuis como o mar eram com certeza um traço muito marcante de sua mãe. Esse ano seria seu primeiro ano na escola e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer agora para ajudar. O menino assentiu olhando para seu pai – pode deixar, pai. Luna será uma ótima menina e eu serei um ótimo irmão para ela – ele se juntou a Maria e os dois passaram juntos pelo portal – te amo pai - o homem conseguiu ouvir as palavras de seu filho antes que não conseguisse mais vê-lo.

Bryan estava com o coração acelerado, ele estava sozinho, não teria como se defender mesmo sendo um dos melhores feiticeiros existente em sua época. Ele queria desistir naquele momento e apenas se entregar a morte, porém o portal demorava alguns segundos para fechar e ele teria que defender aquela entrada a todo custo caso ele quisesse que seus filhos continuassem vivos. Ele respirou fundo e se preparou, a casa estava silenciosa nesse momento, os invasores não emitiam um som sequer enquanto andavam pela casa.

Repentinamente a porta do quarto explodiu e o mesmo grupo de seis pessoas que se encontrava do lado de fora, agora estavam ali em frente a Bryan.

-Quem são vocês? – Bryan perguntava autoritário e recebeu uma risada como resposta.

O homem que estava na frente de todos pisou forte com o pé direito no chão, sua postura era impecável, e uma rocha pulou . Ele em seguida bateu no meio da rocha com as mãos fechadas e a mesma foi em toda velocidade em direção a Bryan. Ele por sua vez relaxou o corpo e o deixou fluir como se fosse o vento e esquivou da pedra. Porém assim que voltou a sua postura, Bryan foi acertado por estacas de gelo em sua barriga e caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo enquanto saía sangue pela sua boca. Ele olhou pra trás e o portal estava acabando de se fechar.

O mesmo homem que fez o primeiro ataque, abaixou o capuz de sua capa, revelando seu rosto com um sorriso – tem certeza que não sabe quem eu sou? – ele se abaixou e colocou o rosto bem próximo ao de Bryan.

Bryan arregalou os olhos e quando estava prestes a pronunciar o nome de seu assassino, o homem arrancou uma das estacas que estavam na barriga de Valesques e a enfiou na garganta do mesmo e correu para o portal, mas ele já tinha se fechado. Sua expressão de encheu de raiva e ele socou a parede com toda sua força, fazendo a casa começar a desmoronar – não acredito que os perdemos, aquele bebê pode arruinar nossos planos. Vamos embora, precisamos encontrá-lo.


End file.
